Death By
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: Like, the Digidestined, the Legendary Warriors have an enconter in which makes them... Legendary Warriors. They all have one thing in common, not counting being who they are : Near Death experiences. T because I don't want to offend people.
1. Death by fire

**I was reading Davis's profile on the **_**Digimon Wiki – Come on an adventure with us to tame the frontier and defeat the Xros! **_**And it said that he was kidnapped by some Digimon along with Cody and I think Yolei and that's what made him a Digidestined. Well, I was thinking, " **_**What if the Legendary Warriors **_

_**had something that made them who they are?**_**" 'Cause I was reading some of Shara Raizel's ( She's an amazing crossover author, I like all her stories except the Yaoi one ( I have nothing against Yaoi, I swear, I'm just not into that stuff.) and the Harry Potter one ( did I mention how much I HATE Harry **

**Potter? Swear, tried reading the first book, 10 minutes later, I dropped it and got another book. Though, I did manage to get to the part about how he went to Hogwarts with Ron ( maybe?) on the train.) But, nonetheless, Drowning Memories, Ultimate Gathering of the Digidestined, and Parent **

**Worries are **_**really good.**_** And in Drowning Memories and Ultimate Gathering of the Digidestined, she mentioned numerous times on how the Legendary Warriors became who they are through big hearts and strong will. How did they get big hearts and strong will? The first thing that came to my mind was,**

" _**Near death experience,**_**". Of course! You can die by any element! That, right there, is the main focus of the story. Also, I have no idea how old Shinya was in the anime. Let's say he's… 8 in the Anime, like Tommy or Tomoki.**

**Enjoy!**

**ION= I own nothing. **

**Death by… Fire.**

" _Help! Help!" _The voice of a 5 rang through the burning house. The floors were falling apart, being replaced by fire. In a few minutes, the walls of the 3rd floor would collapse on the brunet 5 year old boy holding his 1 year old black – haired baby brother.

" _Help me, please! I have a baby with me!" _His cries were shouted, but not heard. How had the fire even started? He hadn't done a thing? Wait, when had his parents get out? Did they even escape? The boy ran to the only place he could, his room.

" _Help!" _ He was coughing and his brother too. He quickly ran inside a door labeled " _Takuya _" and pushed the wooden door closed. The room was not affected and Takuya had no time to wonder why. He didn't dare set his brother down on his bed, for fear it was actually affected. He ran to the glass window,

hoping to find relief of air from it. And to draw attention for help. He tried to open the window, but it was bolted shut from the time he fell out of it and broke his arm.

" _Damn it!" _He cursed mentally. The fire was burning through the door by now, blazing hot and red. He and his brother were sweating and coughing like there was no tomorrow. There wasn't, he would die today.

" _No, I won't!" _He cried out to himself. He wouldn't let himself think that. He had to get his brother out along with him.

Alive.

He would not succumb to the heat of the fire, he would not. He would get out alive, he'd do anything to survive. He wanted to be there when his brother first learned to ride his bike. He wanted to be the one to teach him.

" **Takuya Kanbara, do you want to make it out alive?" **The fire was inching toward Takuya speedily, showing no signs of remorse. He looked around and saw no one.

" _Who are you?" _He asked the voice, trying to figure out what was happening. **" A friend and ally. Now, Takuya, do you really want to escape alive?" **The voice asked. Takuya looked the growing fire, going faster by the minute.

" **Do you?" **The voice asked once more. Takuya found trust in the voice, somehow knowing that he'll help him. Takuya nodded as he coughed once more. He looked down at his brother, he was not moving.

" **Do you, Takuya? Say something." **Takuya nodded once more, looking at his brother. **" DO YOU?" **The voice thundered.

" YES, DAMN IT, I DO!" Takuya didn't care that he just swore, only getting out alive. **" Put the child down." **The voice calmly commanded. " Let Shinya out alive too!"

" **Takuya, please let Shinya down on the bed. He will not get hurt, I promise." **Takuya steadily walked to the bed and put the unmoving child down. Tears clouded his eyes. **" Takuya, sit on the ground and wait, please." **Takuya walked to the not blazing part of the floor and sat, doubting his trust in this mysterious voice.

The fire went faster that it did before and consumed the bed.

" SHINYA!" He found himself crying out. The tears flowed faster than the fire. **" He is not hurt, Takuya." **

" YOU LIE!" He cried. The voice did not respond for a moment. **" Stay, Takuya." **He sat in his place, finding himself unable to move. His sobs echoed throughout the burning building, his heart filled with grief and regret.

The fire inched toward him some more… then it was 5 feet away… 4… 3… 2… it got him, it engulfed him.

It hurt badly, tearing at his skin. He knew he shouldn't have listened to the voice, now he would suffer the same fate as his brother.

" **Takuya, do you want to live?" ** He tried to listen to the voice… it was slowly disappearing.

NO! He would not let himself die, not even close. He tried to focus on something other than the burning sensation at the skin. **" Takuya, I am speaking to you…" **

" I DON'T CARE!" He yelled at the voice of the being he could not see. " ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE ASKED ME, " DO YOU WANT TO LIVE," AND I'VE SAID YES! I LISTENED TO YOU, PUT MY TRUST IN YOU, AND YOU KILL MY BROTHER. NOW I'M DYING! NO, I WILL NOT DIE!" Takuya's sudden snap sparked something in him.

The fire no longer hurt, but it was still burning him. **" Takuya, listen to me once more. You need to walk to the light." **

" I WILL NOT!" Takuya cried it out like it was a battle cry. He didn't walk to the light that he saw, he stayed in the darkness. " I WILL SURVIVE!"

" _Twakuya!" _A voice called out. Takuya looked up from his hands ( he did not know he put his face in his hands anyway,) and saw his little brother running towards him. " Shinya!" He cried out in pure happiness.

He saw his mother holding on to him tightly. " Don't ever do that again!" She cried out. Takuya got out of her arms. " I'm ok, mom, really." In the corner of his eye, right in front of his burning home, there he saw it.

A pair of silver goggles.

**Hope you liked it. I will be doing this in order according to the order of who got their spirits. So the order will be…**

**Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., and Kouichi. Then, 6 ( or 5) bonus chapters! **

**SEE YA!**


	2. Death by light

**Hiyas! Like the last chapter? According to my charts, this is Kouji… and I'm having difficulty with him… yeah… I got it… Enjoy.**

**Me + Digimon = No ownie Digimon. **

Kouji Minamoto was supposed to stay by his father in his girlfriend. But, thing is, he _hated_ her and he made sure she knew. He would glare at her when he could, not accept her presents, be rude as hell… but was it enough? No.

She just had to invite them to her private beach house.

On the day of a freaking Solar Flare.

But, he had to admit, even with his 5 year old brain, he freaking **loved **the light. So, that made it partially his fault when he got lost and the flare started.

Just as he was looking at the sun.

" AHH!" He cried out his eyes felt like they were literally being burned from his skull. He fell on the sandy ground, covering his eyes. " MY EYES! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Kouji cried out. But did anyone come, no. He held on to his seeing holes, as the burning slowly stopped. He could vaguely feel some type of liquid substance on his hands,

Unable to see, he guessed it was blood. " HELP!" He tried to stand, but fell down on something.

He tripped.

" **Kouji…" **A voice called out in a whisper. Kouji whipped his head around, forgetting he could not see. When all he saw was black, he screamed. " Who's there?" He demanded, hoping to use his hearing to pinpoint the voice.

" **Kouji, you will die in a matter of minutes…" **The voice said. Kouji got up and slowly walked back. " Whoever you are, stay away from me!" He cried out. He felt like crying, but couldn't. For some reason, he couldn't.

" **Kouji, do you want to live?" **Kouji growled. " What kind of question is that? Of course I want to live!" **" Listen to me, I need you to trust me…" **Kouji nodded. **" Walk ten paces forward." **Kouji slowly did as he was told.

" **Turn let 16 paces," **Kouji did so. He felt wetness at his feet. " W-water? I thought you would help me!" He cried out. **" I am Kouji, just wait-" **" I can't wait! You said a few minutes in which I would die! And, I will not die! Not now, not next year, not ever!"

The voice was silent for a moment. " Hello? Wait, I didn't mean for you to stop helping me! I just- ugh! Please help me. I don't want to die…"

Nothing.

" Fine then, you can go and leave, I'll survive!"

Nothing.

Kouji walked over to the sand, and began crawling on the floor. He crawled, looking around for some way, some form of help.

" **Kouji, do not stress. I will save you." **Kouji smiled when he heard that. " ARIGATO DOMO, ARIGATO DOMO!" He yelled in happiness. **" Go back to where you were… oh, wait. You can't see. Well, that was dumb. Hm…" **

Kouji snapped. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, " HMM"? I WANTED TO GET OUT ALIVE! GOD DAMN IT! JUST LET ME LIVE!"

" … **Kouji, you dare to do that? I am your only chance of survival and you only have a minute left to live?" **  
" YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU CAN'T HELP ME! ALL YOU ARE IS SOME STUPID VOICE IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD! IF YOU AREN'T, THEN WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU RUNNING FOR HELP?" Kouji swore multiple times, sure, but he was angry.

Wouldn't you be angry if you were about to die and you don't have help from this so-called " help"?

"… **Fine then. Before you die, look at the sky." **

Kouji looked at the sky. He felt immediate heat and saw the blue sky and orange sun.

Wait a minute**, **_saw_?

Kouji looked around and saw… nobody. " I can see! I can see! Thank you, whoever you are!" Kouji ran to his father's girlfriend's home, and saw his dad on the beach. " Kouji! There you are! You missed the solar flare."

Kouji kinda growled. " I saw it, just not with you."

" _**Ha… he has yet to learn of his disrespectfulness. No matter, he shall learn when the time has come." **_

Kouji walked around to the side of the house, looking at the sky. There he saw in, laying in the sun.

A yellow bandanna.


	3. Death by ice

**Hello! I thank everyone who has read this story and put it on favorite or alert! I think a lot of people will like this chapter ( or either hate me for it), but one's gotta do what one's gotta do. **

**ION= I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

_**Death by… Ice and Snow**_

Two year old Tomoki Himi was currently on a family resort trip to a snow resort… of death.

Let me catch you up.

" Tomoki!" Cried his older brother. " Get in here, you know there's gonna be a blizzard!" No, in fact, Tomoki, with his emerald green eyes and brown hair and baby body with the mindset of a two year old did not know there was going to be a blizzard.

In fact he didn't know what a blizzard was.

So he happily continued to play in the snow. It was only until he heard the cry of, " TOMOKI!" from his mother did he see a big sleeve of slow did he try to run with his short legs towards the resort.

He was 3 seconds too late.

The snow blasted him backwards, with him crying, " MOOMMMY! DAAADDY!" The ice cut into his skin, making him bleed and the snow seeped into his wounds making them burn. His eyes were also burning from his crying and the snow. Tomoki decided to close his eyes and wait till the snow stops.

…

When Tomoki opened his eyes, he was on something white and fluffy. He looked down. " Bwear! Pwola Bwear!" He was crying. He jumped down off of it and ran. " Bwear! Mommy! Daddy! Pwola Bwear!"

That's not the end of it.

The bear ran after him, roaring. Tomoki ran through the snow as fast as he could, not even trying to fall as he did multiple times. Tomoki ran and saw a cave with a small opening. He ran through it. The bear's nose fit through the hole, and when it did not enter, it growled.

Tomoki ran away from the hole when he heard it roar. Then, when he had light and was far enough from the hole, he sat. He shivered and cried ( which wasn't a good idea. His tears froze on his face) as he waited for help.

**30 minutes later**

Tomoki was frozen solid ( metaphorically, of course) and still crying. **" Tomoki Himi," **A voice said. **" Do you need help?" **The voice sounded oddly familiar to Tomoki but he didn't really comprehend it.

" **I am an idiot! How would you recognize only my voice? " **The voice said. Tomoki did began to see a shape form and pretty soon, it was a polar bear with green armor and red marking on it. " Kuma! Kuma!

You Kuma from Tomoki's dreams!" Tomoki exclaimed. " Kuma" chuckled. **" Yes, I'm Kuma. Kuma needs your help. See the snow?" **Tomoki nodded excitably. " Yeah, Kuma. Tomoki see snow!" **" Tomoki, lay down in the snow. Then, I promise you, you will see your family." **

Tomoki looked up. " Tomoki see Mommy and Daddy and Yutaka? Yay!" Tomoki laid down in the snow and waited… and waited… and waited. Then, he slowly drifted off into sleep.

…

" _We found him. He was in a cave with 5 polar bears surrounding it. He kept muttering " Kuma". He's half alive." _

" _Really? Someone get a helicopter out here." _

" _Tomoki? Tomoki Himi? Come on kid. Who's " Kuma"?" _

" KUMA!" Tomoki jumped from the hands of his rescuer. " Where's Kuma? Where's mommy and daddy?" Tomoki asked. " Chill, kid… maybe I shouldn't have said that. You've chilled out enough. Someone get some soup and hot chocolate for him."

Tomoki shivered again. " It'll be fine…is this yours, Tomoki?" His rescuer handed him a big orange hat. " mhhm!" Tomoki said. He took the hat. " We found it next to you, so we figured it was yours." Tomoki smiled weakly.

**Done! This was done weeks ago. Don't know why I didn't update...**


End file.
